1807
Year 1807 (MDCCCVII) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1807 January - March * February - Napoleon attacks Russia. * February 7 - Napoléon's French Empire begin fighting against Russian and Prussian forces of the Fourth Coalition at the Battle of Eylau in Eylau, Poland. * February 8 - Battle of Eylau - Napoleon fights a hard, but inconclusive battle against the Russians under Bennigsen. * February 19 - In Alabama, Former Vice President of the United States Aaron Burr is tried for conspiracy and acquitted. * March 2 - The U.S. Congress passes an act to "prohibit the importation of slaves into any port or place within the jurisdiction of the United States ... from any foreign kingdom, place, or country." * March 25 - The Slave Trade Act becomes law abolishing the slave trade in the British Empire. * March 25 - The Swansea and Mumbles Railway, then known as the Oystermouth Railway, became the first passenger carrying railway in the world. * March 29 - H. W. Olbers discovers the asteroid Vesta. April - June * April 27 - French forces capture Danzig after a six week siege. * May 22 - Sufficient evidence is presented to a grand jury to indict former Vice President of the United States Aaron Burr for treason. * June - Chesapeake-Leopard Affair. * June 6 - Earthquake in Lisbon, Portugal. * June 9 - Duke of Portland wins United Kingdom general election. * June 14 - Battle of Friedland: Napoleon decisively defeats Bennigsen's Russian army. July - September * July 5 - Disastrous British attack on Buenos Aires. * July 7-9 - Peace of Tilsit between France, Prussia and Russia. Napoleon and Russian Emperor Alexander I ally together against the British. The Prussians are forced to cede more than half their territory, which is formed into the Duchy of Warsaw in their former Polish lands and the Kingdom of Westphalia in western Germany. * July 13 - With the death of Henry Benedict Stuart, the last Stuart claimant to the throne of the United Kingdom, the movement of Jacobitism comes to an effective end. * August 17 - The Clermont, Robert Fulton's first American steamboat, leaves New York City for Albany on the Hudson River, inaugurating the first commercial steamboat service in the world. * September 1 - Former U.S. Vice President Aaron Burr is acquitted of treason. He had been accused of plotting to annex parts of Louisiana and Mexico to become part of an independent republic. *September 2 - September 7 - British Navy bombards Copenhagen with fire bombs and phosphorus rockets to prevent Denmark from surrendering its fleet to Napoleon. 30% of the city was destroyed and 2000 citizens were killed. *September 4 - Robert Morrison, first Protestant missionary to China arrives in Guangzhou. October - December * October 9 - Serfdom is abolished in Prussia by law. * November 7 - The Portuguese Queen Maria I and the Court embark at Lisbon bound for Brazil. Rio de Janeiro becomes the Portuguese capital. * December 22 - The U.S. Congress passes the Embargo Act. after the Battle of Athos.]] Undated * Change of emperor of the Ottoman Empire from Selim III (1789-1807) to Mustafa IV (1807-1808) * Battle of Abrantes - The French under Junot take the town. * Napoleon purchases the Borghese art collection, including the Antinous Mondragone, and brings it to Paris. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815) - Fourth Coalition * Russo-Turkish War Births January - June * January 19 - Robert E. Lee, American Confederate general (d. 1870) * February 27 - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, American poet (d. 1882) * March 1 - Wilford Woodruff, American religious leader (d. 1898) * April 20 - John Milton, Governor of Florida (d. 1865) * May 28 - Louis Agassiz, French zoologist and geologist (d. 1873) * Jun 6 - Adrien François Servais, Belgian musician (d. 1866) July - December * July 4 - Giuseppe Garibaldi, Italian patriot (d. 1882) * August 11 - David Rice Atchison, American politician (d. 1886) * October 8 - Harriet Taylor English philosophical writer (d. 1858) * December 17 - John Greenleaf Whittier Quaker poet and abolitionist (d. 1892) : See also 1807 births. Deaths January - June *February 5 - Pasquale Paoli, Corsican patriot and military leader (b. 1725) *April 10 - Anna Amalia, regent of Weimar and Eisenach (b. 1739) *May 10 - Comte de Rochambeau, French soldier (b. 1725) *May 13 - Eliphalet Dyer, American statesman and judge (b. 1721) *May 18 - John Douglas, Scottish Anglican bishop and man of letters (b. 1721) July - December *November 2 -Baron de Breteuil, prime minister of King Louis XVI of France (b. 1730) *November 5 - Angelica Kauffmann, Swiss painter (b. 1741) *November 23 - Jean-François Rewbell, French politician (b. 1747) *December 19 - Friedrich Melchior, German writer (b. 1723) *December 21 - John Newton, English cleric and hymnist (b. 1725) : See also 1807 deaths. Category:1807